


[Podfic] Fire

by rowanbrandybuck



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: Streaming, Bartender!Merlin, Incomplete, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Podfic, permanent hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanbrandybuck/pseuds/rowanbrandybuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur goes to a seedy bar to drink away his anger at his father, he never expected to anger the gorgeous bartender. Neither did he expect to spend the night with the bartender...and end up falling for a man who insists on being friends only. But he's Arthur Pendragon: what he wants, he gets. And he wants Merlin. THIS WORK IS ON PERMANENT HIATUS AS THE STORY WAS REMOVED FROM THE INTERNET BEFORE PODFIC COMPLETION.<br/>Story by Sherlocked95</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22578) by sherlocked95. 



> Thank you sherlocked95 for giving me permission to do this podfic. The story Fire is a WiP and I plan on updating weekly until I catch up on published chapters. Feedback is welcome as always - especially with audio, my work will improve with your advice. Thank you and enjoy. :)

Duration: 15.33

[Fire Chapter 1(soundcloud) ](https://soundcloud.com/rowanbrandybuck/fire-chapter-)

[Fire Chapter 1(mediafire) ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/p684o91s73qbh8z/Fire_Chapter_1.mp3)  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Arthur goes to a seedy bar to drink away his anger at his father, he never expected to anger the gorgeous bartender. Neither did he expect to spend the night with the bartender...and end up falling for a man who insists on being friends only. But he's Arthur Pendragon: what he wants, he gets. And he wants Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for listening - enjoy!

Duration: 22.00

[Fire Chapter 2 (soundcloud) ](https://soundcloud.com/rowanbrandybuck/fire-chapter-2)

[Fire Chapter 2 (mediafire) ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jv94s9b9m3px1h1/Fire_Chapter_2.mp3)   



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - I've been having wifi difficulties. Enjoy! After this chapter I will probably be using mediafire to upload chapters because soundcloud is going to start charging me soon. If you have another (free) audioposting website that you know of which is better, let me know and I'll look into it. Thanks and enjoy! :)

Duration: 16.27

[Fire Chapter 3 (soundcloud) ](https://soundcloud.com/rowanbrandybuck/fire-chapter-3)

[Fire Chapter 3 (mediafire) ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fvvc82xcb6a9l8g/Fire_Chapter_3.mp3)   



	4. Chapter 4

Duration:20.22 

[Fire Chapter 4 (mediafire) ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gverk1im5g3zgpd/Fire_Chapter_4.mp3)  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always criticism/reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you so much to my listeners for being all around wonderful people. :)

Duration:21.58 

[Fire Chapter 5 (mediafire) ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fvf657hoscsd6mz/Fire+Chapter+5.mp3)  



End file.
